Dargurus
Dargurus was a Jiralhanae Chieftain of the Covenant Empire/Covenant Culdon and was served as "The Lord of the Jiralanae Empire" as said by most Brutes was a Jiralhanae Chieftain of the Covenant Empire/Covenant Culdon and was served as "The Lord of the Jiralanae Empire" as said by most Brutes. He was the only Brute to have Blue-color Chieftain armor, with moddified weapons of his own kind and the only Chieftain to have a active camoflauge ability for his own. Physical Description and Personality Taught by his father, his devotion and faithfulness to the Covenant and the Prophets is unwavering, and he strongly represents the general attitude of his entire race. He was a powerful, aggressive, and intelligent leader who inspired both fear and respect in his Jiralhanae forces, like his father and his later cousin Tarturus, but never wielding the Fist of Rukt for he wants it leave where Tarturus lays. Unlike Tarturus or any Jiralhanae, Dargurus wields weapons that he moddified with and makes it for powerful in battle. His main weapon is the Moddified Gravity Hammer where not only he has a backblade on the hammer, he added spikes on the sides for melee combat and made the Hammer's slam more damage-able. Dargurus is reconizable for his Blue-Cyan armor and Moddified weapons in battle. During when Dargurus was young, his Father, Rugorus taught Dargurus the ways like his father. Taking this, he moved up to a Chieftain rank with the courage of Rugorus. During 2552, after the death of his cousin, Tarturus, The Prophets seen his combat and so he became the Lord of the Chieftain and replacement for Tarturus, but instead like his current rank, he is called "The Lord of the Jiralhanae". Combat Skills During when Dargurus was young, he used a Mauler, Spiker and Carbine for to test which weapon made his skill range better at. Since he's best with the Carbine and Spiker, he then so went into combat and later in 2552, he had his own Fuel Rod and Gravity Hammer in wars and battles for him. During a training round with his new weapons, he needed something more better so he made and added moddifications to his Gravity Hammer and Fuel Rod. With the Gravity Hammer's new blades to the side and his Fuel Rod with more extra rounds and a scope on it, he became the best Chieftain in combat. Given by the High Prophets, he had his own Active Camoflauge ability and so the Prophets told him to "Use it as a special gift" and also had his own Invincibility ability. Back to moddifing the Camoflauge and Invincibility, he had the Active Camoflauge to stay on his back and to have it for unlimited timing for it, and for the Invincibility, he made it more longer than any Cheiftain's invincibility. He then skinned his Carbine for a Cyan/Blue color just like his armor. Biography Early Military Career Under construction Servant of Truth and Lord of the Brutes Under construction Reclaimer-Culdon War Under construction Human-Covenant War Under construction Death Under construction Category:Brutes Category:Jiralhanae Category:Covenant Category:Culdon Cult Category:Covenant Leaders Category:Alex Lioce Category:Jiralhanae (Characters)